My Name is NOT THAT GIRL!
"My Name is NOT THAT GIRL!" is an episode of Specy Spooktacular VII by Josh "You're Scared Enough". In this episode, a lightning storm swaps the bodies of Giggles and Petunia. Plot 'Title card: '''Two halves of the title are pink and blue, like Giggles and Petunia. Lightning strikes and the colors are swapped. The title turns into static, which begins the episode. In Giggles' bedroom, Giggles sees the static on her television. She tries to fix it until she loses her patience. Angered, Giggles calls up the TV repairman, who is revealed to be Cables. Cables arrives at Giggles house and knocks on her door. Giggles opens up and sees Cables ready with the tools, given to him by his partner Electron. Electron waits in the van and reads a magazine. Cables enters Giggles' bedroom and takes a look at the TV. He goes to the back of it and reveals that the outlet for the TV has blown a transistor. Cables fetches a box of transistors from the van, while Electron still waits. Cables pulls off the outlet cover and inserts some glowing transistors. Giggles turns on the TV and is happy that it is working again. On the TV, Doppler warns about a lightning storm, but Giggles ignores it and changes the channel. That night, Giggles hears a doorbell. She opens the door and it reveals to be Petunia, who is here for a sleepover. Giggles and Petunia spend the night reading magazines, playing games, doing make-up, dancing to a stereo and making a prank call to Tex. Soon, Giggles and Petunia are tuckered out and fall asleep. Outside, clouds roll and it begins to rain. Flashes of lightning appear. One bolt strikes the power line connecting Giggles' house. The current goes through the power line and through the outlet with the transistors that Cables fitted earlier. The television glows and shoots electric bolts at Giggles and Petunia, zapping them and swapping their souls. The next morning, Giggles answers the alarm and wakes up. She looks at Petunia and is shocked to see her body instead of Petunia. Giggles looks at her hands and they are blue. Petunia wakes up and feels a bow instead of her flower. Petunia is confused and goes into the bathroom. Giggles picks a hand mirror and screams when she sees Petunia's reflection. Petunia does the same when she sees Giggles in the bathroom mirror. Giggles and Petunia exit the house, feeling that their bodies have been switched. Giggles goes to Petunia's house, while Petunia reenters Giggles' house. Giggles in Petunia's body is impressed at how clean Petunia's house is and makes herself at home. Petunia in Giggles' body enters Giggles' kitchen and sees dirt and stains everywhere. She hyperventilates until she cleans up with a spray and cloth. Giggles gets herself a drink from Petunia's fridge, while Petunia vacuums the carpet in Giggles' living room. Petunia takes Giggles' place in the cafe as the waitress, while Giggles waters the flowers. At a hospital, Lumpy is dumbfounded when Petunia is working as a surgeon instead of Giggles. On Halloween, Giggles and Petunia go trick-or-treating, before swapping each other's bags. At a mall, Petunia is displeased by Giggles' outfit, while Giggles likes Petunia's outfit. Winora comes to cut a price-tag on Giggles' outfit, but the scissors slip and impale her in the eyes. Petunia picks up litter with Stone and sings happily. Josh and Russell are happy that the sidewalk is clear from garbage. Zig and Zag appear out of nowhere. Pointy sees Stone hogging the litter and stabs him in the back with his beak. Josh meets Petunia, who creeps him out with her optimistic and upbeat personality. Mystery and Ami investigate Petunia and Mystery senses the aura of Giggles within her. Giggles in Petunia's body pranks Mystery and Ami by spraying at them. Mystery and Ami soon suffocate. Meanwhile, Petunia in Giggles' body is harassed by Disco Bear and pushes him away. Disco Bear falls on the road and is run over by several vehicles. Cuddles is flummoxed when hearing Petunia's voice instead of Giggles. Giggles leads Cuddles to Petunia. Figgy knows about the body swap when hearing the girls' voices. Geeky has a solution to put them back in their normal bodies. In Geeky's house, Geeky straps the two girls in his body-switching machine, that he borrowed from Sniffles. Geeky activates the machine and GIggles and Petunia return to their normal bodies. A system malfunction causes the people of Tree Town to swap their bodies. Gem and Ini argue, Lifty wears Shifty's hat and Flaky kills Flippy with a knife. The episode ends with Giggles and Petunia looking at each other. Deaths * Winora impales her eyes with a pair of scissors. * Stone is stabbed in the back by Pointy's beak. * Mystery and Ami suffocate when Giggles in Petunia's body sprays at them. * Disco Bear is splattered on the road by several cars. * Flippy in Flaky's body kills Flaky in Flippy's body. Trivia * The episode follows a typical body-swap plot, which is seen in numerous TV shows, including ''Futurama, The Powerpuff Girls and Gravity Falls. * The episode's name is a play on the name of the TV series My Name is Earl. * The way the television glows is a reference to the movie Poltergeist. Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes Category:Body swap episodes